02 Października 2006
05:00 Moda na sukces odc.3029; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces odc.3030; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 2 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rok 2030 odc.5 - Mapa magnetyczna; serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Budzik - Misie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - finał września; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wielki Joe; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Ron Underwood; wyk.:Charlize Theron, Bill Paxton, Regina King; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 SF-Symulator faktu - Kryminalistyka cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 2 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Trend'owaci - odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.3031; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.3032; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress (TXT - str. 777) 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan odc.1141; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT str. 777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 749; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny-Lepiej powoli ; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielkie kino - Poszukiwany, poszukiwana; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Adam Mularczyk, Wojciech Siemion, Jolanta Wołłejko, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Januszkiewicz, Jan Kobuszewski, Wojciech Pokora, Jolanta Bohdaj, Maria Chwalibóg, Wiesław Gołas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT str. 777) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Stół z powyłamywanymi nogami; magazyn o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kwadrans po jedenastej 23:25 Pogoda 23:28 Sport 23:30 Był taki dzień - 2 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Chłopcy z Brazylii; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Franklin Schaffner; wyk.:Laurence Oliver, Gregory Peck, James Mason; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Konkwistador po polsku - Krzysztof Arciszewski kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dorota Latour- Paczka, Jerzy Paczka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Był taki dzień - 2 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie programu 06:20 Ocean Avenue odc. 95/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona-Piramidy w Gwatemali; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Na dobre i na złe odc.70 - Niezwykła nowina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 09:25, 10:25 i 10:59 Pogoda oraz 09:55 i 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nocny koszmar; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Europa da się lubić - Poczucie humoru ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Żywioły ; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Celownik - do sztambucha!; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Modlitwa po polsku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria I odc. 5/18; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe odc. 265 - Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Żyć z przeszczepem odc.5; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Żukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Powtórka z życia - Sport i propaganda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość odc. 432; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 191; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kopciuszek odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT str. 777) 21:35 Europa da się lubić - Językowy zawrót głowy ; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 "...za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Sędziowie z Queens odc. 13 ost.; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.III odc. 5/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Stańko w Fabryce Trzciny (koncert); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Adam i Ewa (164) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (105) - serial sensacyjny, USA, (powt.) 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.25 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (76, 77) - serial komediowy, USA 10.25 O rety! Kabarety! Extra - program rozrywkowy 10.35 Czarodziejki (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Leigh Allyn Baker, Shannen Doherty (powt.) 11.35 Grasz czy nie grasz? 12.35 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (106) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Pierwsza mlłośt (354) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, ret Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Sklbińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (powt.) 14.45 Daleko od noszy (94) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Paweł Wawrzecki. Piotr Gąsowski 15.15 Swiat według Kiepskich (205) - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski, Basia MUlarczyk, Marzena Sztuka 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy . 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (355) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (762) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta TOdorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska, 20.20 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala 20.50 MEGAHIT: Ja, szpieg - film sensacyjny, USA 2002, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Owen Wilson, Famke Janssen, Malcolm McDowell 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.00 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 00.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4132) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno- dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Detektywi: Sekret Patryka - serial fabularno- dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku: W jednym łóżku z byłym mężem! - talk show 13.00 Superniania - reality show 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (5/32) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Cena marzeń (26/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno- dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (686) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, Wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz, Matylda Damięcka 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Hela w opałach (4): Egzamin dojrzałości - serial komediowy, Polska, (powt.) 23.35 Firma - magazyn 00.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.00 Multikino - magazyn 01.25 Uwagal - magazyn (powt.) 01.45 Nocne igraszki - program · rozrywkowy 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 6.20 Świat 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Sportowa niedziela 7.25 Książki z górnejj półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10.50 Teleplotki 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Kurier sportowy 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Bądź zdrów 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy 15.50 Prognoza pogody 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Panorama, Sport 17.00 Postawione na głowie 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Prognoza pogody 18.30 Kaszebe 18.55 Dożynki 19.10 Na morze 19.40 Pokolenia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 22.00 Apetyt na pracę 22.15 Plus minus 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.30 Lata koszmaru - film obyczajowy 0.30 Wichrowe wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy 2.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kto tu zwariował (5/13) - serial 06:30 Telesklep 07:35 Medicopter 117 (5) - serial 08:35 Zdradzona miłość (29/110) - telenowela 09:25 Ostry dyżur (101) - serial 10:25 Przyroda Ameryki: Duch zachodu - film dokumentalny 11:25 Strażnik kasy 12:25 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość (30/110) - telenowela 15:10 Kto tu zwariował (1/13) - serial 15:40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Kasia i Tomek (16) - serial 16:40 Przyjaciele (16) - serial 17:10 Ostry dyżur (102) - serial 18:10 Nash Bridges (1) - serial 19:10 Kasia i Tomek (17) - serial 19:40 Przyjaciele (17) - serial 20:10 Zawód glina (15-ost.) - serial 21:10 Dla dobra dziecka - dramat obyczajowy 23:05 Ali G show (4/6) - serial 23:45 Miłosna rozgrywka - komedia romantyczna, USA 1995 01:50 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 02:20 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Ja tylko pytam: Rymowanie - talk show 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (24) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 V.I.P. (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (273) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (1) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 V.I.P. (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (25) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Millennium (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 21.00 Zagadki historii: Śmierć księżnej Diany - serial dokumentalny, USA 22.20 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - skrót wyścigu 23.20 Zardoz - film SF, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 1974 01.35 Millennium (64) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.25 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Nocne krzyżówki - program rozrywkowy 04.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.35 Kawa czy herbata? 8.55 Był taki dzień: 2 października - felieton 9.00 Jedyneczka: Tramwaj 9.25 My, wy, oni 9.50 Zdarzyło się: Polscy inżynierowie aliantom - reportaż 10.10 Mój pierwszy raz - talk show 11.00 Biografie: Pseudonim Jan Nowak - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1122) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Plebania (527) - serial 13.00 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Wiatr od Mazur. 14. Światowe Forum Mediów Polonijnych - reportaż 13.30 M jak miłość (383) - serial 14.15 Paderewskiego życie po życiu (3-ost.) - film biograficzny 15.00 Salon kresowy: Jechać do Lwowa - reportaż 15.15 Warto rozmawiać - talk show 16.15 Jedyneczka: Tramwaj 16.40 Magazyn medyczny: Cukrzyca 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Selekcja - reportaż 17.40 My, wy, oni 18.10 Polski kościół w Dublinie - reportaź 18.30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Bibuła, czyli wydawnictwa podziemne 19.00 Kościół i świat 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1122) - serial obyczajowy 20.35 Plebania (527) - serial 21.00 Sportowy tydzień 21.30 Bank nie z tej ziemi (8/13)- serial komediowy 22.20 Exodus Warszawy 1944 - film dokumentalny 23.05 Afisz 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Stół z powyłamywanymi nogami 0.25 Programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Łapu Capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski Młyn 08:00 Życie biurowe - komedia, 09:35 Dobry pasterz - thriller 11:15 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - film obyczajowy 13:00 Żona Gilles'a - melodramat 14:55 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy 16:35 Wizje - Imagine - film dokumentalny 18:15 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu Capu 21:00 11:14 - thriller 22:30 PREMIERA: Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes - film dokumentalny 23:25 PREMIERA: Nigdy nie umieraj sam - film sensacyjny, USA, 2004 01:00 Plunkett i Macleane - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Czechy 1999 02:40 Persona non grata - dramat, Polska 2005 left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Bez żalu - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:20 Druga strona nieba - film przygodowy, USA 2001 10:10 Tornado - thriller, Kanada 2004 11:45 Po prostu zaufaj - komedia, Francja 2004 13:25 Mężowie i żona - komedia, USA 1996 15:20 Historia pewnego misia - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2004 16:50 Gol! - dramat, USA 2005 18:45 Premiera: Na planie 19:15 Premiera: Heidi - film familijny 21:00 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna 22:55 Szkoła dla łobuzów - dramat 00:30 Silver City - thriller, USA 2004 left|thumb|79x79px 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Aus gutem Haus 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Brisant 10:15 MusikantenDampfer 12:00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 In aller Freundschaft 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Eisbär, Affe & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau um fünf 17:15 Brisant 17:47 Tagesschau 17:55 Verbotene Liebe 18:20 Marienhof 18:50 Großstadtrevier 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Der Winzerkönig 21:00 Planet Erde 21:45 FAKT 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:45 Beckmann 00:00 Nachtmagazin 00:20 Bei Krömers 00:50 Wilde Orchidee 02:35 Tagesschau 02:40 Sturm der Liebe 03:30 Planet Erde 04:15 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04:55 Tagesschau 05:00 FAKT left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Julia - Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Sudoku - Das Quiz 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Julia - Wege zum Glück 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO 5113 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 WISO 20.15 Neger, Neger, Schornsteinfeger 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Mörder ohne Erinnerung 00.15 heute nacht 00.30 Noi Albinoi 01.55 heute 02.00 neues spezial: photokina 2006 02.30 Spielfeld Museum 03.15 heute 03.20 WISO 04.05 Global Vision 04.30 nano 05.00 hallo deutschland left|thumb|79x79px 13.00 Namen auf der Spur 13.30 Querbeet durchs Gartenjahr 14.00 DAS! kocht 14.30 Bilberbook Duutschland 15.15 DAS! Nachmittag 17.10 Panda, Gorilla & Co 18.00 NDR regional 18.45 DAS! 19.30 NDR regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Markt 21.00 Tatort 22.30 Kulturjournal 23.00 Der Norden und die Einhelt 00.00 Bucherjournal left|thumb|79x79px 7.15 Escape from Wildcat Canyon 9.00 Early Edition II 10.00 McLeod’s Daughters V 10.45 A Child’s Cry For Help 12.30 I Was a Teenage Faust 14.15 Macbeth 16.00 Early Edition II 17.00 Flood: A River’s Rampage 18.45 McLeod’s Daughters V 19.45 Law & Order 20.45 Lonesome Dove: The Series 21.30 Alone in the Neon Jungle 23.15 Law & Order 0.00 Lonesome Dove: The Series 0.45 Alone in the Neon Jungle 2.15 Escape from Wildcat Canyon 4.00 The Hound of the Baskervilles 5.30 A Case of Deadly Force left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Dangerman 07.00 Discovery atlas 09.00 Fishing on the edge 09.30 Rex Hunt fishing adventures 10.00 Extreme engineering 11.00 How It's made 11.30 How It's made 12.00 Dangerman 13.00 Discovery atlas 15.00 Extreme machines 16.00 American casino 17.00 John Wilson's fishing safari 17.30 Rex Hunt fishing adventures 18.00 Mean machines 19.00 Wheeler dealers 19.30 A bikes is born 20.00 American chooper 21.00 Brainiac 22.00 Deadlest catch 23.00 Flight 175 00.00 Trauma 01.00 Firehouse USA 02.00 FBI files left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Today's business 07.00 Squawk box Europe 10.00 Worldwide exchange 12.00 Insects from hell 12.30 Storm stories 13.00 Perfect swarm 14.00 Seconds from disaster 15.00 The sea hunters 16.00 Totally wild 16.30 Totally wild 17.00 Mysterious universe 18.00 Demolition squad 19.00 Explorarions 19.30 Storm stories 20.00 Perfect storm 21.00 Seconds from disaster 22.00 Flashback Monday 22.30 Nuremberg 23.00 Battle of The Hood and The Bismarck 03.00 Totally wild 04.00 Perfect swarm 05.00 Explorations 05.30 Storm stories left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 MTV Breakfast club 08.00 Breakfast club smells like 90s 09.00 Newlyweed 09.30 Laguna Beach 10.00 Breakfast club MTV top 10 11.00 Top 11 ar 11 12.00 When Metallica ruled the world 13.00 MTV Diary 13.30 Audioslave makes a video 14.00 Driven 14.30 MTV Diary 15.00 Green Day 16.00 Where my dogs at? 16.30 Score 17.00 Room raiders 17.30 Pimp my ride international 18.00 Jame Kennedy's blown'up 18.30 Real world / Road rules 19.00 True life 20.00 Brand new 20.30 6 Pack 21.00 Run's house 21.25 Punk'd 21.50 Heavy 22.45 Nick Cannon's wild 'n out 23.10 Call to greatness 23.35 6 Pack 00.00 MTV Live 01.00 Brand new 02.00 Insomnia left|thumb|79x79px 08.30 Beach volleyball 10.00 Screens 11.00 weightlifting 12.00 Hockey 15.30 Watts prime 16.00 Hockey 17.30 Gooooal! 17.45 Eurogoals 18.30 Scherman 20.00 weightlifting 22.00 weightlifting. Direct report of the World Cup in Santo Domingo, women up to 53 kg 00.00 Eurogoals 00.45 Gooooal! Football magazine 01.00 Motorsports weekend. Car and motorcycle sports magazine left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 CNN today 09.00 Business international 10.30 World sport 11.00 Larry King 12.00 Business international 13.30 World news Asia 14.30 World sport 15.00 World news Asia 16.00 Your world today 20.00 Insight 20.30 World business today 21.00 World news Europe 21.30 World business today 22.00 World news Europe 22.30 World sport 23.00 Business international 00.00 Insight 00.30 World sport 01.30 CNN today 04.30 Situation room 05.30 World sport left|thumb|79x79px (UK) 6.00 Tikkabilla 6.30 Teletubbies 7.00 Get set Go 7.20 Tweenies Songtimes 7.30 Autumnwatch 8.00 Boogie Beebies 8.30 Tikkabilla 9.00 Explorers 9.30 Pingu 9.30 Bits and Bobs 9.45 Bobinogs 10.00 Busy Beebies 10.40 Little Red Tractor 10.50 Doodle Do Making Moments 11.00 Fab Lab 11.15 Boo! 11.25 The Shiny Show 11.45 Story Coner. Step Inside 11.55 Storytime with Roly Mo 12.00 Little Lunchers 12.30 Tweenies then Tweenies Songtimes 12.50 Pablo the Little Red Fox 13.00 Explorers 13.20 Pinqu 13.15 Bits and Bobs 13.45 Bobinoqs 14.00 Busy Beebies 14.40 Little Red Tractor 14.50 Doodle Do Making Moments 15.00 Fab Lab 15.15 Boo! 15.25 The Shiny Show 15.45 Story Corner Step Inside 15.55 Storytime with Roly Mo 16.00 CHOCE 16.10 Boogie Beebies 16.30 CHOICE 17.00 Me Two! 17.20 Gordon the Garden Gnome 17.30 Big Cook Little Cook 17.50 Be Safe with the Tweenies 18.00 CBeebies Bedtime Hour. The Story Makes 18.20 Charlie and Lola 18.30 Fimbles 19.00 Close Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBebbies (UK) z 2006 roku